


Тайная комната

by fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Femdom, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/pseuds/fandom%20Harry%20Potter%202020
Summary: Автор -Капли колокольчиковКинки: БДСМ, фемдом.Полный размер откроется в этом же окне по клику на картинку.
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Harry Potter 2020: Спецквест





	Тайная комната

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - [Капли колокольчиков](https://vk.com/cherrytonight)
> 
> Кинки: БДСМ, фемдом.  
> Полный размер откроется в этом же окне по клику на картинку.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/gzX1pGT/9f9a54a2511c73be.png)


End file.
